Memories in Lethe
by Monolaymoo
Summary: It was a normal afternoon. Everyone was practicing. It was an accident. No one was to blame but none of it mattered. What mattered was what happened next. Those five little words... REWRITTEN FROM CHAP. 2
1. Accident

**Author's Note: By the way, I just wanted to say that I'll be deleting Broken Pot, Fixing the Broken Pot, Answers, Finding Tenma...I am aware that they are not in order...in three days. Basically, none of it makes sense any more so I am deleting them. Besides, the Broken Pot was supposed to be a oneshot that went a little longer. It wasn't even supposed to have a good ending. But the point is that I am deleting them because it is the last few chapters of _Holiday_ all over again. It wasn't read worthy after that, trust me. So to prevent it from happening again, I'm stopping it all now. Other than that, enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

Have you ever been to a hospital? What am I saying? Of course you have. Maybe for check ups or maybe to visit someone you know who is ill. No matter what though, in the end, going to a hospital just never feels good. After all, it is the place where all the sick and injured gather. So if you are in the hospital, it can not mean anything good. And there is only one thing worse than being admitted as a patient. And that is sitting in front of an infirmary, staring at the walls as an unbearable silence hung in the air.

You can't hear anything.

Even when you know that everyone around you was pacing back in front, muttering to themselves that he was alright or giving encouragement to others everything would work out fine, you still can't hear a thing.

Only the tick of the clock. And with each tick…tick tick tick…

The haunting images would play back over again and again like some sort of horrible torture that would never end.

"_...this is all your fault..._"the voice whispered again. "…_if you had not been there… …none of this would have happened…this all your fault…_"

Another minute had passed and the clock alerted me with another tick and the images soon began to replay themselves once more…

It was earlier this afternoon. It was bright and the skies were clear. It was a beautiful day, not that many noticed. I, myself, included. Tenma, however, was one of the few who did notice. For someone who was always so happy-go-lucky, always with an optimistic outlook about everything and his beloved soccer in mind, today was absolutely perfect.

Everyone was practicing at the moment. Even when the fight to regain soccer was over, they were still made to practice everyday like there was no tomorrow. Personally, a day off would be a great reward but did my opinion matter? So I sucked it up and kicked another ball. It went right passed Sangoku and went straight into the goalpost, adding, yet, another goal to his perfect streak today.

Lately, my shoots have been stronger and faster than before but looking back at all the hard training and work of having to score goals repeatedly against the powerful SEED's of Fifth Sector, it should only be natural for them to be. I smirked and began patting myself in the back when '_they_' appeared and began barraging me with their usual useless blabbering about my shoots and kicks, asking me if I could teach them how to do that too. I sighed, hoping they would get the message to leave me be but like always, they didn't. I huffed and walk to a nearby ball and decided to vent all my frustrations out on it with one swift kick.

Soon, it was airborne and it flew all the way to somewhere near the old club house. It was an impressive that left the pair speechless. Even I found myself gawking a bit at how far it had gone. I told everyone that I would go and get it.

A few steps and I noticed that '_he_' was following me again but I said nothing. I've grown rather used to his company, not that he would ever find out. We walked for a bit. He asked me one more time if I could teach him how to kick like that. I nodded but only so he would leave the subject alone. Besides, he would probably forget later on that he even asked me, much less that I had agreed to teach him.

When we were close, we looked around and I saw the ball lying near some wooden girders. I didn't really pay much attention to it. Only the ball. I went to fetch it and that was when it happened. It was all so sudden but I could remember it all clearly. I remember tripping over the rope that bound them. I remember turning to see all the girders looming haphazardly over me. And then I remembered hearing someone call my name. Something hit me and sent me back.

The next thing I knew, I was picking myself up from the ground a few feet away. It didn't feel like I was hurt. There wasn't even a scratch. But…what about him? I looked back and that was when panic began to set in.

"**TENMA!**"

…and that was how we all ended up back here. And to think, we were just celebrating captain's recovery just a few days ago. Speaking of the captain, he had been a wreck since it happened. Probably fearing the worst like the rest of us and I couldn't blame him. He didn't just faint on a soft, patch of grass. He was knocked unconscious and buried underneath wooden beams that were as heavy and as they were hard. He was bleeding when they called the school nurse, who in turn, called the hospital.

The clock let out another tick when the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Endou asked.

"Unfortunately, his eyes have taken the worst of the damage." The doctor informed dishearteningly. "He needs the bandage on at all times so he won't be able to see for the next the few days but other than that, he has only a few minor cuts and bruises and a minor concussion. He should be able to make full recovery in a few weeks time."

It was relieving news. It sounded like his injuries weren't as serious as we all had anticipated. The doctor said that he could leave once regained consciousness when the door behind him opened with a small creak. Tenma, now wide awake, poked his head just a bit out of the tiny gap.

The first thing the entire team took notice were rounds of bandages covering his eyes with only a few on his hand, arms and legs. Despite being told not to worry and that all his injuries were fairly minor, Shinsuke tearily ran and hugged him. The rest of the team quickly ran over to check on him as well but soon, I quickly noticed something terribly off. Tenma did not chirp back happily or apologize for worrying everyone, saying he was fine or even responded back in any form or manner. Instead, he was rather confused by Shinsuke's sudden actions and that worried me.

I carefully went over to him, held his shoulder and asked if he was alright. Tenma looked to my direction with his head slightly tilt. He looked troubled, as if he could not understand anything.

**-Tenma's POV-**

…mmh…w-where was I? I had just woken up but I couldn't see anything. There was something covering my eyes. I felt it and I quickly realized that they were bandages. I felt around my arms and legs and there were some more bandages though there were only a few. Not a lot but did this mean that I was hurt? But…when? Ngh…and why does my head hurt so much…?

I heard voices and they sounded close by. I staggered on my feet and cautiously began to the direction of the voices. I held my arms up to make sure that I wouldn't bump into anything.

Eventually, I touched something cold. It was glass. I felt a little more till my hands reached what I guessed was a handle.

I opened the door and suddenly the voices stopped. I didn't know what was going on. I… Perhaps maybe one of them could tell me? But before I could say a word, someone suddenly cried out. All of a sudden, I could feel someone's embrace. Whoever it was, he was very small.

Then all the voices started talking again. They were asking me things I couldn't understand but I didn't know what to say.

Then I heard footsteps.

Someone held my shoulder and asked if I was alright. He called me by my first name. I looked at where I thought he was but I wasn't so sure. Everyone got quiet again and I knew I had to ask now. So I opened my mouth and said, "I'm sorry but…**do we know each other**?"

* * *

By the way, thank you **Im going crazy**, for being the only one to at least try to guess my puzzle. I made it up myself so it meant a lot but as a puzzle aficionado, I will only send you the answers to the puzzle via PM, so as not to give the answer away. One more thing, trivia: Lethe is one of the five rivers of Hades. All those who drank its water would experience complete forgetfulness. It means "_concealment_", "_forgetfullness_" or "_oblivion_" in Classical Greek, hence the title, as Tenma's memories are now in oblivion.


	2. The night

**I'm sorry. I hope you'll be patient but I've decided to redo it all. I' so sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

* * *

**-Everyone's POV-**

Yesterday was mentally exhausting for everyone. Five little words and it greatly shook every single one of us. The doctor quickly took Tenma back to run some more test but it was apparent what happened.

It turned out those beams had managed to deal some damage after all. Though a minor concussion it may be, it stripped Tenma of everything that had happened and all that we had done together both as a team and as friends from day one. All that work to defeat Fifth Sector, training hard everyday to become stronger than we already were to take our soccer back and finally actually achieving it-In a single moment, it was all gone.

Tenma couldn't believe a word any one of us said. Being part of the team he had dreamed for so many years, an organization that controlled the soccer of this country and rigging the matches, starting a revolution against all that…he shook his head to all of that. And it was not because it all sounded so farfetched.

"…I…" Tenma seemed to stammer. "My name…it's-What was it?"

This had to be some sort of a sick joke! He couldn't recognize a single one of us. He had no idea what soccer was. He could barely even recall his own name!

We had to spend the next few hours telling and retelling him things he was already supposed to know. Where he lived. What the name of his pet was. Who was Aki. Where he attended school. What the name of his school was…

By the time we finished, night was drawing in and we had to bring him home to leave him in Aki's care, who was equally as shocked and devastated by his memory loss as they were.

How could they make Tenma remember…? That was the puzzle everyone wanted solve immediately.

They decided to try bringing him the Holy Road trophy we had won in the tournament but all that would have to wait. For now, they needed to practice.

**-Aoi's POV-**

"_Are you sure? I don't remember knowing any Aoi as far as I can tell."_

We met once by the river when we were smaller. An angry dog was attacking me when he came to help. That was how he became friends. Now, I'm a complete stranger to him.

Why did this have to happen just when we starting to enjoy soccer again!

I-I need to think about something else! I can't stay down like this! I need to think positive! Positive!

Like…pfft! Hahaaaha! It was absolutely hilarious! Tenma was still a bit confused from his memory loss and he mixed Kirino and Midori up. Shinsuke and I were trying our hardest not to laugh!

…I hope Shinsuke is doing better than I am.

**-Shinsuke's POV-**

"_Choukichi? Yasuhiro? Oh! I know! It's Satoru, right?"_

Having to recall all that was tough. None of them were even close to my name! We've been best friends since the first day of school and he couldn't even get my name right now! Maybe it was funny when he mixed Kurama and Kuramada up and then Kirino and Midori but it wasn't when he was busy asking if us what we were saying was the truth!

Of course we knew each other! Of course we were on the same team! Of course we worked like crazy until our bones broke and of course we beat Fifth Sector! We played soccer together. We helped each other out with homework. We covered the other up when we failed to steal Tsurugi's fun for umpteenth time to play with it…

…how could he forget it all just like that?

But I shook my head and lied on flat on my pillow. No matter how bad things were, it always worked out in the end if we all worked together. This time is no different! We'll get all his memories back! I'm sure!

I kicked my legs up and pulled the covers up to get ready for a good night's rest. I have to be ready to put my all into tomorrow!

**-Shindou's POV-**

"_Hehee. That's really…interesting. Psychic avatars and an organization that was made just to control a sport. But honestly, how do I know you?"_

Yup. That was Tenma, laughing innocently at what he thought was a joke but it wasn't! All of it was true! And that was what we did together! None of it is a lie. It all happened!

Ngn…this…this is all my fault! Damn it! I really am such a stupid captain! I should have gone with him! Then none of this would have had happen!

I shouldn't have been so careless… Argh!

And now things were like this. I didn't even feel like playing a tune anymore. Not even for Kirino, who was still furious that Tenma mistook him for Midori but even though, he never spoke a word on our way home. Everyone was pretty quiet now that I think about it. Even…hey.

Thinking about it now, _he_ never spoke much either. That was normal for him, of course but there was something different about it this time.

The clock chimed loudly and I realized how late it was. Time felt so still since I returned from the hospital. I slunk on my pillow for some R&R

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

Night was already in but I didn't care. I was used to staying up so late. Sleepless nights weren't exactly a new thing for me. I couldn't sleep for days after oniisan's accident. The air was too heavy like it was tonight.

"_Hey, are you alright? You aren't talking so much."_

I just threw my cape down. It was just Tenma being his usual, stupid self Keh! Why can't he just grow up? He's always being so stupid and naïve! Even after forgetting everything he still won't change. I rolled over my bed to try get some shut eye. But the air was too heavy as usual…

"…_Eh? You were in the accident too? Are you alright? ...So not a scratch? I'm so glad!"_


	3. Morning

**-Tenma's POV-**

I awoke to the strangest thing. A very heavy…something, was sitting on top of me and began to lick my face which tickled a lot so I asked him stop while fighting a laugh. He got off of me immediately. I groaned as I got up.

_*whine…*_

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I smiled. That's a dog and apparently he's mine. His name is Soccer! ….I think. It was all so fast. I woke up yesterday with a horrible headache and my body was aching and hurting all over like today and there was only darkness that greeted because I couldn't see anything. I got myself injured somehow, probably got clumsy, and now I was blind.

I was okay with that actually because according to the doctor, it would only be for a while and I found the darkness very comforting for some reason. Everyone who was around me though weren't okay with that and barraged me with a truckload of new information at once, most of which I can't seem to remember properly.

They say that they are my friends and teammates. We play a sport together called sasuke or something, a pretty odd name if you ask me and that we helped start a revolution to beat a guy who was bad but was actually good who was trying to stop another bad guy who actually wasn't all that bad either…..I'm getting confused. It had something to do with controlling. Mind control maybe! Through sasuke? Wait, I feel like I got some things messed up again. Maybe…I think the sport is called shinsuke, not sasuke.

_*bark!*_

"Let's watch some tv." I hummed and Soccer came with the remote in his mouth. I opened it to the murder mystery channel. I'm really hooked on them. It was the first thing I opened to when I got home but Aki turned it off before they got to the part where the hero reveals the killer's identity but I'm pretty sure it was the victim's wife who did it.

Anyway, I better not tell Kirino about anything. She'll yell at me again. She's very scary when she gets mad. Or was her name Akane? I forget but I shouldn't tell either of them just in case. Maybe I should tell Tsurugi. Is he the nice one? I forget.

"Oh hey, this is the part we missed last night." I excitedly informed Soccer and he barked with me. I think he likes murder mysteries too. I don't blame him. The story is just so exciting and the protagonist was so charming. He was an intelligent gentleman from London who the police go to for help with high profile cases like these. I heard that the people who made this based him off a real person.

_*But it wasn't me!*_

_*Oh, I know it wasn't you. You may have been the one who desecrated Mr. Doe's corpse but it didn't mean you killed him but you knew the real killer's identity didn't you?*_

_*I-I beg your pardon?*_

_*The killer was someone who knew all of Mr. Doe's habits and schedule and had access to his safe and that someone is also of great importance to you.*_

_*Who is it, Professor?*_

_*That person…is you there!*_

_*M-Me! Have you gone mad!*_

I knew it. Soccer barked too so he must have known too. It was definitely for revenge. We were watching when we heard the door open. "Tenma, you're awake." The voice said.

"Good morning." I greeted back. Soccer barked too. "Actually, it's already noon." She informed to my surprise. I wonder if waking up late was normal for me? I hope it isn't. "How are you feeling?"

"It's starting to hurt a little but I can bear with it." I said.

"Oh dear! I'll go get your medicine. Stay here you two." She said worriedly before leaving. I didn't mean to make her so anxious. I felt a little bad and I sighed. Soccer whined too. He knows how I feel and he was the only one who didn't seem sad when I came. He barked, jumped on top of me and licked my face. He was the only one who was happy to see me. Everyone else was sad.

I gave his ear a good scratch and rubbed his stomach from the bed. He made a sound to tell me that he was pleased with it. I could tell that he was very happy. Then he cocked his head up. I heard a couple of thumps and the door opened again. "It seems we've run low on the medicine." Aki said as I could feel the tray being laid on my bed before she handed me something.

"This is the last one. Take it once you've finished your lunch." She said. "I'm going to head to the drug store to buy some more. Will you be alright, Tenma?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, Aki. I'll be alright as long as Soccer's here with me."

"Eh?" she blurted and then I heard Soccer bark. "Oh. Tenma, his name is Sasuke, not soccer. Soccer is a sport."

"Really? That makes much more sense!" I laughed. She laughed too and I was happy she feeling better. I don't think I heard laugh since I came here.

"I'll be going then." She said. "And one more thing Tenma, you can call me oneechan if you like."

"Hm? Why? You aren't my sister so there's no need to." I asked her, a bit confused. Unless…did I get that part wrong too?

"…oh. I suppose you're right." She said shakily before leaving. I think I goofed up again but I wasn't sure. She said I was right so that means that we were cousins but her voice was trembling and was very down so she wanted me to call her oneechan even if we weren't related in that way?

If it makes her feel better, I guess I'll try calling her that once she gets home. Personally, she's more like a mom than a big sister. I wonder what will happen if I call her _okasan_? Maybe I'll just call her that instead but for now, this porridge smells really good like it wants me to eat it. Time to dig in!

_*bark!* *whine…*_

"Oh? You're hungry too? Poor thing." I comforted with a pat. "Maybe I can make something for you."

I got up from my bed and Sasuke led me downstairs. I was sure I was in the kitchen when I found the fridge. Now I just have to figure out what dogs eat. I can't just give him raw meat. It has to be cooked. Hmm, cooking blind….

"Sounds interesting!" I said. "How hard could it be anyway? Now where's the knife?"

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

School felt much quieter today. I thought that but it turns out that it was just the soccer club. No one uttered so much as a word. Practice felt more like a funeral than a usual activity.

Tenma wasn't here today for very obvious reasons. He actually wanted to come but everyone agreed against it including Coach Endou who was the only one who seemed unaffected by yesterday's events, still grinning and telling all of us not to worry. Easy for you to say, you didn't stay in the hospital waiting for an hour and a half for someone who ended up coming out with no idea of you were.

When the accident happened, he told us to head to the hospital without him. He stayed behind at the school because something important came up. I have no idea what it was but how could anything be more important than what happened at that time? It was things like that that would make me wrestle away the urge to kick another soccer ball at him, even when I knew that he was going to dodge it as easily as before.

I should just be glad that practice was finally over. We were supposed to go and see how he was doing but once we arrived outside his house; his dog came to greet us with his tail wagging behind him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Aoi greeted back. So this was Sasuke. "You've never met Sasuke have you, Tsurugi?" the midget asked me. "He's the nicest dog in the world! Go and say hello!"

I sighed from his encouragement and went over to give him pat but he backed away suddenly and looked at me in surprise before giving me a great, big bite.

**-Aoi's POV-**

"Eeek! Bad dog! Down!" I screamed but my words didn't faze him. Sasuke let go quickly and growled viciously with an angry glare at Tsurugi just before running back inside through the half open the door. I looked back at Tsurugi whose injuries weren't as bad as we thought.

"Aki keeps a first aid-kit in the kitchen!" I remembered. We ran in I was surprised to run into Tenma who was as surprised as I was. "I heard some noises. What's up?"

"Sasuke's acting weird!" I cried immediately.

"So much for sweet and lovable! He growled at me and bit me!" Tsurugi yelled just behind me.

"Eh? One at a time! What happened?" he asked. I explained quickly to him what happened and he let us in. He was still doubtful about our story though and I can't blame him. Sasuke was just lying on the kitchen floor now, yawning away lazily. Anyone would find it hard to believe that he could be menacing at all.

I was bandaging his arm when Tenma came and handed me some grass. "This will help."

I wasn't sure about so I took it and thanked him but I handed it over to Tsurugi who quickly gave me a grateful look and pocketed it. I guess he wasn't so sure either. It wasn't bleeding all that much so disinfectants and band aids were all that were needed to fix the problem.

"So why are you downstairs, Tenma? Shouldn't you be upstairs?" I asked him.

"Sasuke was feeling hungry so I came here to make him some food when I heard you guys come in." he answered.

"So you were here trying to find Sasuke's dog food?" Shindou chuckled but Tenma seemed a little surprised by his statement.

"Dog food? What's that? I came here to make him his food. I was just trying to find the knife so I could start." He answered. I think we were all a little shocked when he heard that but we more shocked when we heard a loud and angry "What!" from Tsurugi.

We all jumped in fright. I've never heard him so angry before. "Are you an idiot!" Tsurugi yelled in booming voice. "Tenma, that was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt! Don't even think of doing something stupid like that again!"

Tenma flinched in shock from Tsurugi's reprimands. "S-Sorry…! I didn't know that there was such a thing as dog food…"

"It doesn't matter! Use your head next time! You could have just asked your cousin for some food for your dog!" Tsurugi yelled but I think that's when we realized…

"…uh, I'm not sure if you've noticed it by now but Ak-er, oneechan isn't here at the moment." He said. "She left to buy some medicine."

"Ugh, still…!" Tsurugi said but Shindou held his shoulder to calm him down. He grumbled and looked away and Tenma seemed to become saddened by it.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He said. "I'll look for dog food next time. Where do I keep it?"

By the look on Tsurugi's face I can tell that Tenma still didn't understand what he meant. He really changed since his accident but Tenma wasn't the only one who changed though but it might be just me. Tsurugi was much more angrier than usual since yesterday.

**-Shindou's POV-**

"Ugh, still…!" Tsurugi let out. Since this morning I thought he was more aggressive than usual but now I was sure and things were going to get worse unless I stopped him now. Luckily this time, Tsurugi listened to me instead of blowing me like he usually he would.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'll look for dog food next time. Where do I keep it?" Tenma asked happily. He must have been trying to make things better but it was obvious that it wasn't but he wasn't aware about it.

It so strange. Innocence had never seemed so…painful. All of his innocent remarks made deeper and deeper wounds even if they were meant to mend them. That was probably what made it hurt more. Tenma wasn't aware of what he was saying. He had no idea that he was doing something wrong. He was just being himself.

"I'm home!" we heard.

**-Aki's POV-**

"_Hm? Why? You aren't my sister so there's no need to."_

He actually started calling me oneechan just a few days after we first met. I think Tenma was the child of a very distant relative of mine. Which one, I'm not quite sure myself. I've never met Tenma before once and I never even knew about him until he showed up in front of my door with a letter asking me to take care of him.

The details were vague but for some reason I found myself trusting him. I checked it out later and apparently I did have a relative of the description Tenma gave me but the she was very estranged from our family. Not many even knew she existed were just as surprised as I was to learn about Tenma.

Still, it was like having a little brother when he moved in and I grew fond of him. I guess I might have gotten a little carried away as he continued to refer to me as his older sister even when weren't even remotely related in that manner so I guess it was only natural for him to be surprised after being asked to call someone else that even though that person wasn't that at all.

"Good afternoon, Aki." Shindou greeted me and I was surprised to see everyone else. "What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We just came to visit Tenma." Shinsuke answered in his usual happy tone but I could see what he was really feeling behind his sad eyes. It was the same for everyone. "What happened to your hand Tsurugi?"

He pointed at Sasuke and I just looked at him. He couldn't actually be insinuating that sweet, old Sasuke bit him? He grumbled and looked away. "Make yourselves comfortable then." I said as I brought the medications out. That reminds me, I looked up at the time and I was shocked at how late it was.

"Oh no! We're late!" I realized. "Tenma, go and change. I forgot I have to bring you the doctor's to have your eye checked."

"Alright!" Tenma nodded. He got up and it looked like he was about to run to the stairs when Tsurugi yanked his arm. "No running!" he snapped. Tenma sighed and obeyed him.

"We should get going then." Shindou said. Shinsuke nodded along with him. "Thank you, Aki!"

We said goodbye but once the door closed Sasuke began to nudge leg with a deep, longing whine. "Are you hungry?" I realized. "I'll go get you your dog food."

Sasuke barked happily and ran outside. "I'm done changing!" Tenma said as he ran down. "Oh good, can you wait for a while after I fix up Sasuke's food."

"You mean the dog food, right?" Tenma asked. "Can I help? I want to know where it is so Sasuke can eat anytime."

"It's in the cupboards." I chuckled as I showed him where it was. "Got it?"

"Yes, oneechan." I nearly dropped the can opener when I heard that. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah." I answered. "I thought there wasn't any need to?"

"Well, you seemed sad. There's no problem if I call you that anyway. You are like a sister to me." He said. I sighed quietly to myself and went out and poured the food in his bowl. Sasuke barked happily and began eating.

"Actually, you're more like a mom." Tenma stated as I got up. "Can-"

"Just oneechan will do." I answered quickly.

"If you say so, oneechan." Tenma answered back. That was too close.

**-Endou's POV-**

"Thanks." I said before hanging up but I was still in a bad mood. Fifth Sector has finally been defeated but now this happened. I just hope my hunch is wrong but I'm not usually wrong so that's a low chance.

I guess for now I should trust him and let him do his job while I do mine. It'll take a while but I hope this works!


	4. Cat's cradle

**-Shindou's POV-**

It was one thing to play soccer. It was another thing to teach it and normally I'd be good at it since I've been tutoring Kirino with math for the last few weeks but Kirino was my best friend and, well, he was completely healthy and it was math that I was teaching him.

No on could get hurt from learning math but with playing soccer, getting hurt was just part of the process. Just the thought of it made me panic because the person I was teaching was already injured himself but apparently that part wasn't a good enough reason to stop him.

"So what we do we do first?" Tenma jumped in front me with his excited questions while looking me in the eye or at least he would be without those bandages around his head.

That's right! Not only was he injured, he was blind to boot not it was still any good of a reason to him why this wasn't a good idea.

"Are you okay, Shindou?" Tenma asked me. "You seem out of it. You too, Tsurugi. Is anything up?"

Actually, I wasn't even supposed to be here. Tsurugi dragged me into this for some reason even though I had nothing to with it the least. The only reason why I agreed was because Yuuichi explained the situation to me. So here I am, behind a hospital building trying to teach my semi handicapped friend how to play soccer again while making certain that he doesn't hurt himself by tripping over, hitting a wall, or something like that.

_***HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!***_

"**AAAH!"**

Too late….

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

I just came here to visit oniisan when I bumped into Tenma who was walking around the floor while waiting for his relative. She was still waiting to be called by the doctor and so he decided to wile the time away by exploring the hospital grounds and somehow he made his way to the same floor as oniisan's room.

I scolded him, not that he took it seriously when oniisan found us and invited him in. It was alright until Tenma asked me to teach him a bit of soccer again. I would have said no but oniisan was completely on board with the idea and his support made Tenma even more excited. I couldn't reject him and he did save me from those falling beams. Unfortunately, I owed him that much at least except I know my methods can be rough but he would learn and progress and that was the point! Thing is, that would be in a normal situation wherein he was eager and able to learn. He was eager. Very eager but he wasn't exactly able, not without his injuries worsening. That was when I spotted captain passing by the room, probably to check up that leg of his. Whatever the reason, the important thing was that it was the captain who was my exact opposite! There was no doubt that with his methods, Tenma wouldn't get hurt at least.

I didn't care if he had a piano recital or errands to run, I hopped from my seat and dragged him in. Tenma was made to leave so he wouldn't hear the argument that ensued but thanks to oniisan, he agreed to help but I believe it was mostly for Tenma's sake.

The plot behind the building was pretty empty. There was nothing there that could get in his way so it was a good place to start but we were still worried so we discussed what to teach him exactly since something as simple as dribbling could end with another accident since he couldn't see he or the ball was going.

We were just about to reach an agreement when we heard a loud hiss and Tenma yelp.

"Ouch. So it was a cat." He sighed on the grass, totally unfazed by what just happened.

"Are you okay, Tenma?" Shindou went to ask him. Tenma got up and nodded. "Yeah. It just scratched and bit me. See?"

We stopped the lesson and rushed him back inside.

**-Tenma's POV-**

I heard some rustling nearby while waiting for Tsurugi and Shindou. Sigh, and I was so excited to finally try soccer for myself! Since my accident, it's all everyone would talk about. Soccer this and soccer that! It made want to pick up a ball and try it out for myself! Today was the same too and when Tsurugi was telling us about a powerful kick he made in practice, I just couldn't hold it in anymore! I even asked him to teach me just to be careful but now neither of them wants to teach me and all because a cat attacked me.

I guess it was my fault for startling it but the injuries it gave me wasn't so bad. Sure my hands were bleeding but it certainly wasn't anything to get so worked up about.

Even the nurse said the same thing but they still scolded me anyway then they made me promise them to wait until my eyes have recovered before I try again. If I had it my way, I would have tried again. After all, practice makes perfect, right?

"No is no!" the two of them yelled in unison. I sighed angrily and just sat down on a nearby seat, sulking. These two are such worrywarts!

"But you both said I was pretty good at it!" I persisted.

"Yes, when you could see where the ball was!" Tsurugi retorted. I pouted more.

"It'll only be for a while! Nothing will happen!"

"Like a cat attacking you? You're lucky it didn't have rabies!" he snapped.

"Rabies? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a viral disease that caused by a neurotropic virus that affects the nervous system which eventually leads to death by acute encephalitis." Shindou explained.

….what?

"It's basically an ailment for cats and dogs." Tsurugi simplified. Wait, dogs!

"Can Sasuke get it?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty he must have been vaccinated for it so he should be fine." Shindou reassured. Just one thing, what's a vaccine? I should probably ask but something tells me that it would be pretty lengthy.

"The main point is that you can't play soccer in your current state!" Tsurugi reminded.

"But why?" I whined.

"You managed to get yourself hurt before we even started!" he rubbed in. That wasn't fair! How was I supposed to know that it was a cat?

"Can't you be reasonable about this?" Shindou asked me, backing up Tsurugi's earlier statement but I just puffed my cheeks and turned away. "No!"

"And why not?" Tsurugi asked me in the scariest (yet vaguely familiar) tone.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I frowned. "I can't make out tv or read a book and neither of you let me so much as walk inside my own house! Am I supposed to just sit and watch paint dry because that sounds real fun and by fun, I mean NOT. FUN. AT. ALL. And I can even do that!"

"So what you're saying is that," Tsurugi began. "you'll stop whining if we find you something to do?"

Eh? That wasn't what I meant but that sounds better than nothing. "Hmm!" I nodded. He grumbled a bit and muttered some obscure words.

"What about cat's cradle?" Shindou suggested. Huh? Wait, cat's…

_*Ta-dah! A moth! Or a butterfly if you prefer.*_

_*Wow! How did you do that?*_

_*It's actually a lot simpler than it looks, like a puzzle. I could show you.*_

_*Really! Thanks!*_

**-Shindou's POV-**

I hate to say it but Tenma does have a point. Even if it was all to protect him, we couldn't just leave him alone with nothing to do. Then again, what exactly can he do? Then it popped into my head. It was a game I used to play.

"What about cat's cradle?" I suggested. You didn't need your eyesight to play it and if we could teach him enough, he could play it by himself whenever he liked.

"What's cat's cradle?" Tsurugi asked, something I didn't find surprising. But what surprised me was who popped up to explain it. I was about to when Tenma answered before me.

"It's a game where you make all sorts of cool patterns with some string. It's really fun!" he said. Well, yeah, I guess that was one way of describing it but I was surprised he was able to recall it despite thinking for a time that soccer was the name of his ball.

I looked at Tsurugi who must have noticed but one look and we silently agreed to ignore it for the time. I guess he didn't want to pressure Tenma for the moment. He had suddenly became a bit more sensitive since the accident.

"Okay, let's look for some strings then." He said. "I think Nurse Fuyuka might have some." I told him. The last time I was here, I saw her sewing a few times so I was sure she would have some to spare.

**-Taiyou's POV-**

"But I feel fine! I don't need anymore check ups!" I whined angrily. Nurse Fuyuka glared angrily at me as she usually would and despite, I admit, how pretty she looked, her glares could send a whole cattle of angry bulls running for their lives.

"We need to be sure!" she snapped. "Even you are alright now there is still the possibility of relapse. We need to know that now and until the doctor gives the okay, you will keep coming here for check ups so we can run all the necessary tests!"

I grumbled and sank back into the seat. "But I want to play soccer with Tenma!"

"You can. LATER." She said sternly as she walked away with some of my blood in that horrible syringe of hers. I can't believe this! I thought that once I got the treatment, I could finally leave the hospital bed, the tests and medicines behind and finally go out and play soccer with his friends whenever he liked.

Instead, here I still am! Taking a bunch of tests just to make sure that I was 120% fine! Don't I at least get to go home? *sob!* At this rate, I'll never be able to keep my promise with Tenma!

I was about to cry but then I heard his voice. "Nurse Fyuyuka! Where are you? We need some string or maybe yarn! Yarn is better!"

That voice…! It was definitely Tenma. I ran out the room, ignoring Nurse Fuyuka's orders to put like in the old days and there I saw him, talking with Shindou and Tsurugi. I suspect that they were telling him off for yelling inside a hospital building but what did it matter? I ran and gave a great big hug from behind. "Tenma~!" I sang. "I-Omgh!"

….

…..

….ngghn…what?

"Taiyou! You're finally awake!" a voice sighed beside. I looked to my side and there was Nurse Fuyuka. I managed to pick myself up by my head was still spinning with questions. How did I get back in the room? And what happened.

"Ah! Tenma!" I just realized. Where was he? "He left with Shindou and Tsurugi a while ago."

He left? I can't believe it! We finally see each other and he doesn't even stay? "What? No way! That doesn't sound like Tenma at all!" I said back and I'm sure Nurse Fuyuka would agree with me on that one but she shook her face with a grimaced expression.

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

Tenma was playing with the yarn the nurse gave us as we both waited for his cousin and the doctor to finish talking. Shindou left a while ago to head home, leaving me to watch Tenma as he made another pattern with the pull of both his hands.

"Well? Does it look like a star?" he asked proudly. This was the umpteenth time I've seen it but I decided to pretend I was shocked which was very uncharacteristic of me. "Wow! You're right!" I said. Tenma looked silently at me for moment.

"You know it's just a game. Don't take it so seriously." He chuckled. I glared at him though he didn't see of course and just looked away to let him have his fun.

Tenma continued playing with his yarn game, making a new pattern. "I've been wondering," he began. "if I don't get my memories back, what's going to happen?"

"Huh?" I asked. That was the last thing I expected him to ask me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone keeps on saying about how happy and energetic I was before." He said as he continued. "But I'm different now aren't I? I'm not the same as _Tenma_. So if I don't go back to who I was then, will everyone leave me?"

_He was actually thinking that?_ I pondered. I looked down and noticed that he had stopped playing with the pattern now showing one that was simple. Only four lines, each parallel to one another. "Aren't you going to continue?"

"N-No. I don't like playing anymore…" he fumbled. Ugh, why does he to put the guilt trip on? I sighed and plucked two of the four strings pulled them. Watching Shindou and Tenma play was enough that I'm pretty sure I know all the patterns and what moves to do to make them. Pretty soon, a new pattern formed on my hands as the strings flipped over to my fingers.

"Your turn." I said and that brought back a smile to his face and he went to make the next move. After that we played for a while until Aki finally finished which was a good thing because I was starting to get tired of cat's cradle and asked Tenma to come in so the doctor could change his bandages and check his eyes.

I returned to him the yarn and we said goodbye. It was only when I got to my bed I began thinking about his questions at the hospital. What if everything he's said will come true?

If his memories never return, if things would never be the way they used to be, what do we then?


	5. Outing

**-Shindou's POV-**

"Tenma!" I called out a second time. The first time around, much earlier from now, Tenma spun around and waved his hands high, a clear sign that he managed to hear me despite where we were.

Where were we? We were at the market place of our town which was always filled with lines of stalls and stands that sell all kinds of food, material, trinkets and such and as a result, it's always filled with crowds of shoppers trying to find a great deal for a great price.

Unfortunately, this also meant that it was always a noisy here and I could barely even make out my own voice so it was lucky Tenma managed to hear me.

I finally reached to where he was and I held his hand tightly to keep us from being separated again. "You are to stay by my side from now own! This isn't a safe place!" Tenma was blind and although his house was a bus drive away, it was still too dangerous for him to wander around alone.

If you weren't accustomed to the area it would be very easy to lose your way and with all sorts of shadowy characters lurking here, this place was very unsafe. I was already aware of that so why did I still bring him here? Nurse Fuyuka suggested it after hearing Tenma's plight.

"_It'll be alright as long as someone stays with him."_ She said and at the time it sounded simple enough that I willingly volunteered to accompany him since anyway I had errands to run here. Worse mistake I ever made.

I forgot that all stores were going on sale today and fully underestimated the lengths people would go through to save money.

I gripped Tenma's hand firmly as we made our way through the tight crowd as I regretted declining Kirino's offer for help earlier. He always had a sixth sense for these things. That was when, in a loud booming voice, a person declared "30% off on all meat products now!"

I really didn't know what happened after that. It felt like a tidal wave hit us and I lost my grip on Tenma's hand. I managed to squirm away but when I looked around, Tenma was no where to be seen. I called his name out a second time but there was no reply so I flipped my phone out and dialed his number.

Good news: It rang and I managed to find his phone. Bad news: It was only his phone I found. He must have dropped it when those sale hungry buyers hit us just now but my main concern was that Tenma was somewhere else alone, blind with no memories or a way to contact anyone or get home, surrounded by shady characters and strangers.

"Tenma!" I yelled, a little more panicked this time.

**-Minamisawa's POV-**

Today was even worse than last week. The entire place was packed and people kept bumping into me and some were rude enough to actually to actually yell at ME for bumping into THEM! Oh, sure. It's always the child's fault! Sheesh, people these days.

"Eggs, eggs…" I muttered to myself as I looked around. Then something caught my interest. Someone else was looking around too but he seemed lost, probably a newb who didn't know just hectic this place can get.

It was a sorry sight even for me. It was obvious that no one was planning to come to his aid anytime soon as each one passed him in a rush. One even bumped into him continued on without even noticing. I sighed and went over to the poor thing but then I realized who our lost little lamb was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I held his shoulder, startling him and then to my shock, he turned and I saw why he was lost. "Wha-Tenma! Your eyes! What happened to them!"

He looked at me rather oddly, like he was pondering at me. Then he suddenly smiled and clapped his hands. "Eureka! We know each other, don't we?"

"Huh?" I blinked in shock. "If that's the case, could you tell me your name again? My memory is a completely blank at the moment." He continued but I was losing my patients.

"Quit messing around, Tenma!" I yelled. "I mean it! What happened to you?"

"Like what I just said." He answered. "My memory is blank or _gone_ as everyone keeps saying. The details are a bit sketchy but I think…"

**-Kirino's POV-**

"You lost him?" I yelled in shock at the other end. On the other side was my best friend. I was just looking around when he called me. Luckily I just happened to be nearby. "Where did you last see him? …Speak up! I can't hear you!"

_*I said near a stand with a cow holding a sign!*_ he yelled or at least that's what I think he yelled. There was so much noise behind him that I wondered how he could hear me so clearly.

"Alright! I'll see you there!" I repeated. _*What?*_ he asked again.

"I said I'll see there!" I repeated. Well, most of the time. I ran as fast as I could and once I arrived, I made my way through. There were too many people and I couldn't see. Why, for a moment I thought I saw Minamisawa amongst the crowd. Even if it was him, my first and foremost concern right now was Tenma. As much as I'd like to say hello to him, I had to hurry.

**-Tenma's POV-**

A beam hit my head and as a result, I was blinded with no exact memory of who I am except one, very vague memory but that was something I decided to keep to myself. "And then after we got separated. You ran into me or is it I ran into you?" I asked. "the crowd swept me all the way here so I have no idea where I am."

"This the west area of the market." He informed me. "The sales must be bigger today to create such a savage mob. You were dragged all the way to the opposite side of where you and Shindou were."

I agree. No one bothered to stop and help me and actually me, "Watch it, kid!" He must have been really blind to say something like that to me. The people here are so rude! I don't know why but I get the feeling that before shopping was more fun and people even stopped by to say hello.

"Savage is an understatement!" I pouted. "So, Maniwa, do you know Shindou?"

"It's Minamisawa and yes, I do." He sighed disappointingly. "I left my cell phone at home though. It doesn't look like we can call him."

You know, I actually memorized the twists and turns we took to get here so I could have gone home anytime and phone him where I was but if I did that, Shindou would probably scold me. Can't a blind person have some fun anymore? Other than cat's cradle I mean.

"Come on. Maybe he's still back there." Minamisawa told me. "But first, could you stay here?"

I heard him walk away and after a while he returned and put something on my head. "There .If we get separated this should make it easier for me to find you." He said as he held my hand more tightly than Shindou's and lead the way. I felt it with my free hand and realized that it was a straw hat he placed on my head but it was too big for me. It was sliding over my head a bit.

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

"_I have some errands to run there tomorrow. I can take him along with me."_ Those were Shindou's exact words when he stepped up to take the responsibility to watch Tenma today. I was relieved that I didn't have to babysit him again.

I was strolling around when my phone gave out a high ring. I opened it to see that it was oniisan calling me and I eagerly picked it up. "Hello, oniisan!"

_*Kyousuke?" Why is it so noisy? Where are you?*_ my brother asked. "Nowhere important." I answered him as I hid in the bathroom where it was quiet enough for the both of us to talk without any problems but strangely oniisan didn't say a word back. Then I heard a chuckle.

_*I knew it.*_ Oniisan said but giving me some confusion. "What is it, oniisan?"

_*You're at the market place aren't you?*_ he teased in an amused tone. _*So you wer-*_

I hung up. I wasn't here because I was worried! Geez! Why would he think that I was worried? Besides, Shindou's with him. We just ran out of salmon and I came here to buy some at an affordable price. I just sighed and grumbled a bit to myself and just went to walk around. Everything looked boring. I don't know why she suggested for Tenma to come here.

"…_hikari ukete yuuiri…"_

I must have been wandering for half an hour now when I heard a voice singing.

"…_sukoyaka ni sodate…"_

I don't know why but I found myself following it like the sailors would to the siren. It was very beautiful, very soothing but there was something…

I eventually managed to find the source of the strange lullaby and songstress dressed much differently than expected. She wore a scarf and dark sunglasses and a long coat and dark pants. It was rather depressing compared to the song she was singing.

Still, in the end I found myself tossing in bills and change into an old shoebox in front of her that had some money in it.

I turned to leave but a kid with a straw hat bumped into me. "Watch where-"

"I can't!" he faced me with a smile instead of a scowl. "Haha! I beat you! Now you can't say "Watch it!" or "Are you blind?" because I am!"

"Tenma?" I realized and by everything he just blurted out I take it that wasn't enjoying himself here either. A few passersby might to have unintentionally pushed some of his buttons.

"Tsurugi? Is that you?" he asked back in equal surprise. I looked around but _he_ was nowhere to be seen. Shindou…

"There you are!" a boy running towards us said, surprising me a little more. "Oh hey. You're here too?"

I nodded back. "I could say the same to you, Minamisawa. I can't say I see you as the type to come to a noisy place like this."

"I came here to buy some groceries. The quality and prices here are very reasonable." He waved back. "What about you? If memory serves, places like this don't exactly fit your taste."

"Fish." I answered and the two were taken aback by it. "W-What…?"

"We don't have anymore at home." I repeated but that stunned them more and I'd be more shocked if they weren't. "Oookay…" Minamisawa managed.

"If that's the case, why didn't you want to come with us yesterday?" Tenma asked with a quizzical look on his face. "I only realized it today." I answered. Minamisawa chuckled.

"Tenma? What happened to _Matsukaze_?" he asked but I grumbled tiredly. Was it really that big of a deal? "I just decided all right?"

"You didn't hit your head during practice, did you?" he mused playfully. I scowled angrily at him and he backed away a bit with his hands held up. "Calm down. I was just joking."

"I've been calling him that after our match with Arakumo Gakuen." I stated to clear anything up.

"And since his accident?" That question took me by surprise. "So he told you what happened?"

"He said a piece of wood hit him." He said. "So he doesn't know you used to always call him by his first name?"

It didn't really strike me something important enough to tell him. Looking back it now, when everyone was huddled around him, telling him the things they did with him in the past, hoping that at least would get across him, I was the only one who didn't bring up anything that was personal in any way. I guess that was a good thing because there weren't a lot of ones to recall where Tenma didn't get hurt by me. If I told him that I attacked him during our first meeting, I don't think he'd be so willing to approach me anymore.

"I don't blame you." Minamisawa said. "I left a few bits out myself when he asked me about things we did together."

That's right. Minamisawa didn't exactly welcome Tenma with open arms when he first arrived. So were some of the others. He was pretty annoying then and yet, thinking about it more, no one brought those things up in the hospital. For better or for worse, it looks like I'm not the only one holding things back from Tenma either. "But he'll find out one way or another. It might be better to tell him before that happens." Minamisawa said but it feels harder to do than it sounds.

I looked to my side to see how Tenma was doing but I was shocked. He wasn't there anymore. Minamisawa realized it as well but he calmed down quickly and pointed behind me. I turned to see that Tenma was standing a few feet away from me, staring at the woman who was singing. He was obviously mesmerized by her voice. "Tenma!"

He looked back at me with a pleasant and a very rare calm…gentle expression. "You shouldn't wander by yourself without telling anyone!" I scolded. I expected him to start sulking or retort back but instead he nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry, it's just-the song is really nice." He replied politely in a soft tone. It was a somewhat startling personality change but I just shook my head and held his hand to keep him from wandering anywhere else.

"I'll see you guys around then." Minamisawa said goodbye to us as he left us. I looked back at Tenma who was waving at him and I tugged his hand to head to the opposite direction. "By the way, where's Shindou?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I dropped my phone too and Mamasawa left his at home so we couldn't call him."

"Well, luckily for you, I never leave home without mine." I said while ignoring his mistake. "But first, I think the captain needs a lesson in responsibility."  
"Uh, what are you planning to do?" Tenma asked worriedly and by the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't as on board with the idea as I was. "Don't worry. It's just a harmless prank."

That eased some of his concerns and smiled again. "Hm, okay. I won't say anything, Tsurugi."

"Good. Now let's take you home." I told him as I lead him away. "By the way, what sort of fish were you looking for?"

"Fish? Oh, that." I remembered. It strangely wasn't so important now. "I guess salmon or trout will do."

"Are you looking for some fish?" A man, obviously a salesman, asked as he jumped in front of us causing Tenma to run behind me. "Well, we're having a 20% off on all fish today! Buy five and-"

"NOT INTERESTED!" I snapped angrily before realizing what I just said. I looked down to see Tenma who was giving me a surprised and confused face. "Not a word of this to anyone and I'll buy you some fish cake."

"It's almost dinner time. Can we have stewed tuna eyeballs instead?" Tenma asked. I was worried because I was saving up to buy some new soccer shoes but then again, if I didn't, he might tell someone about this.

"Oh! Good choice! We serve some here if you're willing to wait but I promise it'll be worth it! Once you try it you won't be able to stop!"

"Can we try it, Tsurugi? Please~?" he excitedly jumped. I grumbled and grudgingly ordered one.

**-Meanwhile…-**

"I can't believe this!" Shindou cried, ignoring the very perplexed stares people were giving the pair.

"We must have searched the entire place! Where is he?" Kirino grumbled before pulling his feet to try to search again.

"Aki's going to kill me!" Shindou thought. He was the captain of the most famous soccer team in the country and he managed to lose one of his teammates in less than fifteen minutes!

That's it! He was going to find Tenma no matter what! Even if it took all evening the place over!

…poor, poor Shindou and Kirino. The two would search and search and continue searching throughout the night but they would never find him and finally they gave in and called Aki using Tenma's phone to tell her the dreadful news, expecting tears and blame only to receive an even more horrible surprise.

Tenma…was currently sleeping safe and sound in his room.

_*Didn't you tell Tsurugi to bring him home for you because something came up?*_

The two swore after that to KILL Tsurugi the next time they saw him.

* * *

Stewed tuna eyeballs are a common household dish in Okinawa. It's not strange to eat it. The song the strange woman was singing is actually a song from Okinawa as well, Warabi-gami.


	6. Sleepover

**-Yuuichi's POV-**

"After what you did I can understand why they banned from practice and made you clean up the entire clubroom today." I told Kyousuke as he grumbled. I can see why he did what he did but he just went a little too far. If I were in the same position as them, I'd be angry too. Shindou and Kirino did panic and search for three hours.

"Still, it was very noble of you take the full blame for what happened." I said to my brother's confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Was he actually trying to blame dumb with me? I'm not his older brother for nothing! "I know Tenma was in on it with you. It's not like you to take punishment like that so quietly." I said and I saw his shoulder twitch. "They weren't going to listen anyway and this has nothing to do with that stupid, soccer obsessed-"

"I'm back~"

"My homework!" he suddenly blurted. He stuttered a bit, realizing what he had just done but grudgingly continued. "I-I left my homework at school…"

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

"They weren't going to listen anyway and this has nothing to do with that stupid, soccer obsessed-"

"I'm back~" Tenma chimed to announce his return and before I realized it, I replaced my words quickly with- "My homework!" I would have corrected myself but with my Tenma within earshot, I had no choice but to continue. "I-I left my homework at school…"

"How strange, it's not like you to be so forgetful, Kyousuke." My brother said with a smile. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or mad. Tenma remained blissfully unaware as always, happily eating his bread and drinking his milk. "So when*chomp* *chomp* do *munch* we leave?"

"Swallow." I told him and he obeyed. He was eager to leave because he had been stuck here since this morning. My brother invited him here after he saw him with Aki while they were getting his checkup. He would be brought home by dinner of course…by me.

I couldn't argue. I didn't even know about this until I arrived half and hour ago.

I handed him the remote so he wouldn't be bored and he began flipping the shows. "Where's the murder mystery channel?" he asked and I gave him a stunned look and grabbed the remote back. "You shouldn't watch things like that!"

"Tsurugi!" he whined as I held him back with my free arm. I changed a few channels when oniisan told me to stop. "Go back!" he said in a serious tone.

I did what he asked and pretty soon we were watching the weather channel. *…and residents are advised to remain indoors during this powerful, signal three typhoon which is expected to grow stronger. Residents are also warned that about an impending blackout…*

"This sounds serious." Oniisan said as Tenma stared at the television's direction. "Typhoon…?"

That's right. Tenma was born and raised in Okinawa and that place usually receives the worse end of disasters like these. It must be a frightening thought to think that a monster like this was about to hit us. "What's a _typhoon_?"

…it must be nice to have such an innocent mind. "Come on. I'll explain on the way." I told him.

"Oh! We're going home now?" Tenma happily asked. "Bye you two." Yuuichi said.

**-Tenma's POV-**

"So it's a swirling wind and water?" I asked. "Well, that's one way of putting it." Tsurugi answered. Hmph! If I'm wrong, why doesn't he just tell me?

Then there was a sudden, loud noise that erupted from out of nowhere. It was a horribly scary noise and I screamed and blacked out I think. By the time I realized it, we were somewhere dry and Tsurugi was panting hard.

"W-Where are we…?" I asked. It was so cold and I was soaked to the bone. "We're at my house." Tsurugi answered. With the heavy rain and rumbling outside, I don't mind staying here.

"Atchoo! Atchoo!" I sneezed. I shivered a little as my head began to spin. "You're burning up!" Tsurugi told me as he held my head. Burning up huh…? So this is what being on fire is like…

"You just have a fever." He said. "A very high fever." He carried me on his back and brought me upstairs. I realized then that by the sounds of our environment, we were the only ones in the house. "Where is everyone…?"

"At work probably and looks like they won't until tomorrow." He said calmly. Doesn't the thought of staying here alone make him feel lonely…?

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

The electricity was already gone but my phone helped keep us from bumping into anything. I set him down on my bed for him to rest and searched through my closet to find some dry clothes for him and I handed him my shirt, shorts, and jacket. I changed into a black, long-sleeved shirt and took my torch downstairs.

Unfortunately, without power, the only thing I could whip up was some instant noodles. Believe me, if there was an alternative, I would take it. Since my brother's accident, my parents had been working around the clock to come up with the money to pay for his medical bills. Eventually, I had to learn how to cook my own meals or risk having to eat microwavable food for long, long time.

When I came upstairs, Tenma was shivering desperately underneath the covers. Could he even eat in his state? I set the food down next to him and he weakly got up with a moan.

"Be careful." I told him. I set the medicine down next to him. Once he finished, he went back to asleep. As for me, I went to finish my homework before turning in for the night in oniisan's room.

**-Tenma's POV-**

I woke up in the middle of the night from the worst nightmare! I dreamt that I was in a small, black void. I couldn't move, breathe, talk, or anything. All I could do was think to myself. It was cold and horrible. But the worst of it was a flash of light that appeared and then a woman's corpse appeared in front of me. She was bleeding from her mouth and her clothes were stained in blood. It was terrible.

Another ear shattering noise and I screamed as I hid underneath the pillow. That's it! No more _Adventures of the London Gentlemen_!

I hope Tsurugi was close by. I really hate the idea of being alone at a night like this. I went down to make myself a cup of tea when another loud noise exploded and it was the loudest I ever heard.

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

I awoke to loud crash that sounded too much like a bomb going off nearby to be thunder. For some reason, my immediate concern was Tenma. Considering the way he reacted to hearing thunder for the time, I hope it didn't wake him.

I went to my room to check on him and I was horrified to see my bed empty! I called his name but no one responded so I ran down stairs where I found him lying on the floor. "Tenma!" I yelled but no response and I ran and shook him to which he responded by shoving me, hard. "Hey!"

"Tsurugi?" he faltered. "Sorry I thought you were a monster…"

Well… Another thunder clap and he curled immediately into a ball. So it was the thunder scaring him. I went up to get my headphones and headed back down and placed them over his head. As soon as I played my mp3, he began humming.

I carried him on my back and headed back to my room. Hopefully this time was goimng to happen. As I walked up, I could hear him mumble in his sleep.

"Tsurugi…what are parents like…"

I stopped and looked back but he was sound asleep. It slipped my mind that he must have also forgotten them like us. I wonder how they're handling this?

**-Yuuichi's POV-**

"You two spent the night together?" I chuckled. "How was it?"

_*First, we had no choice! The storm forced us too!*_ he insisted. *_And it was horrible. Tenma got sick and he woke up in the middle of the night because of the thunder.*_

"Oh, that is bad." I said. "How is he?"

_*He's fine. Still dreaming away on my bed.*_ He answered with a huff. _*Anyway, I'll call you later, oniisan.*_

I hanged up and sighed happily. So much for not liking him. He lent him his clothes, fed him, and let him sleep over on his bed. I wish he would stop putting that stupid pride of his first.

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

I hung up when I got another call from the last person I expected, Shindou. "Hey, captain." I greeted.

_*Tsurugi.*_ He said coldly. "Let it go already." I said back but he ignored. He can sure hold a grudge.

_*I called to tell you that we have a match tomorrow and Tenma has to come.*_ He informed me.

"Why?" I asked. He was about to answer when Tenma moaned as he began to wake up. _*What was that?*_ he asked but I hung up.

"Morning sleepyhead." I told him. "Hmm…what?" he asked as he took my headphones off. I forgot he was still wearing those. I heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs. We ran out of instant noodles so I had no choice but to order. I kissed my new shoes goodbye as I paid up.


	7. Mystery treasure

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

Who would have thought? I turned to face our opponents… Gassan Kunimitsu.

It was an hour earlier when we were celebrating the full recovery of Tenma's eyes. It was a half-baked party because despite the return of his sight, his memories were still as dim as ever. The only real good thing about everything was that he still kept mixing everyone up.

"I'm KURAMA! KU-RA-MA! He's Kuramada!" Kurama yelled as he pointed angrily at the real Kuramada. So far, he has confused Kurama for Kuramada, Hayami and Hamano, understandably mistook Kirino for a girl. I managed to capture it all on my phone. Eventually, everyone decided to wear nametags to spare everyone from more mistaken identities. Despite all the males' names being written in blue marker, Tenma continues to accidentally call Kirino _miss_.

At some point, there was knock on the door and when Akane went to answer it, she let out a gasp. "Minamisawa?"

Everyone greeted him happily as if it was a reunion except me and Tenma who stayed behind and tugged my sleeve. "Minori…?"

He must still be having trouble pronouncing his name right. "Follow me. Mi-na-mi-sa-wa."

"Mi…nami…sawa?" he followed. "Good." I told him. Minamisawa noticed us and smiled. "Your bandages are gone."

Hamano looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that Tenma was injured?"

"I ran into them a few days ago." He answered and Shindou turned to glare at me. Get over it already! Sheesh!

"So what brings you here, Minamisawa?" Sangoku asked. His smile answered everything.

**-Minamisawa's POV-**

"So he doesn't even remember you?" Kai asked. It hurt a lot to be asked that but I know he was just as surprised as I was when at the market.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Kai." Hyoudou said. "Think how he feels."

"Sorry, Minamisawa." Kai said but it was alright.

"I hope your plan works." Coach said. I hope so too…

**-Taiyou's POV-**

It has been days since I heard what happened to Tenma and it still feels surreal. Tenma has forgotten everything- what soccer was and our promise after our match…

I just couldn't accept! I was definitely going to bring his memories back!

…is what I would say but I can't seem to find him lately. I can't seem to be able to find the time to visit him and whenever I would, he would usually be out.

But I was planning on giving up! I'm actually heading to visit him right now. I was on my way when I heard someone call out my name. "Hey, aren't you Amemiya Taiyou?"

I smiled happily. Since our match, my fame has really grown. "Oh yes, I'm…. A-aaaah! Y-You're Endou Mamoru! The Endou Mamoru!"

"H-Hey, calm down." He said. "Are you planning to pay Tenma a visit?"

I was shocked when he said that until I remembered that he was also the coach of Raimon, Tenma's team. "He's probably at school. I received a call from a friend a few days ago. They should be having a match right now."

"Really? Thanks!" I said but as I turned, he grabbed my shoulder. "Wait! I want something in return for my help!"

"What?" I asked. "To be specific, I need a favor." he said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked "A delivery." He smiled. "There's something I need you to give to Tenma. It took a few days to find but I think it should help." He handed it over to me as he said that. "It's Tenma's treasure apparently."

"Eh?" I wondered. I always thought that soccer ball of his was his treasure. "It's supposed be the most important thing to him in the world. Even more than soccer according to Tsunami-nii-nii." Endou coughed.

I was to shocked to say anything. EVEN MORE THAN SOCCER? Such an item actually exist?

"So could you give it to him for me?" he asked and I nodded shakily.


	8. The whistle

**-Tenma's POV-**

"Lost Angel!" Tsurugi yelled the name of his move as he kicked the ball towards Gassan Kunimitsu's captain. I wasn't watching as much though because I was worried, not for the creepy, orange-haired kid I knocked out by accident which, in my defense, he really shouldn't go around hugging people from behind for surprise.

Anyway, I was worried about what happened earlier when Tsurugi asked me about what I thought about soccer. Honestly, it was scary what with all those hissatswatchamikallits and manifestation things. There has got to be a name for those things! When I said that, he got really mad and I mean more than usual. Everyone else was the same too. They got all quiet and sad but before I could apologize, the second half began.

As I saw them leave, I got this sense that they were leaving me. I know that they were but… I just hope that no matter what happens; we'll still be together…

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

Scary? The soccer we broke our bones for everyday for was scary? My shoot recoiled and I jumped into the air and kick the ball hard. "Death Drop!"

My temper worsened as I watched my shoot miss by a meter. I grumbled as I walked away when Shindou held my shoulder. "Calm down, Tsurugi." He said.

"I am calm." I replied but it was obvious I wasn't. I was really, really pissed. I heard Coach Kidou, who was subbing under favor from Coach Endou, call me out. No surprise, he benched me for Kurama.

"If it helps, I thought your shoot was really cool." Tenma tried to comfort me with that goofy smile plastered all over his face which wasn't helping. "Are you sure it's cool and not scary?" I asked.

"Well, just a bit." He replied and I got up and left to wash my face. And then I heard him say my name. Like before, he followed me. "I'm sorry! Whatever I said, I'm sorry!"

He really had no clue did he? I thought that to myself as I turned and I was shocked to see him crying. "Please don't be mad with me…" he hicced. He looked like he was close breaking any minute. Damn!

"W-Wait." I tried. Come on, think! "I'm not mad at you. I…just ate something bad today and I think I might have caught something."

"Oh! Is that it?" Tenma smiled, feeling better. "Aki gave me something for stomachaches! I can give you some!"

"Er, that's fine. I'm feeling better." I dodged. He bought it and we headed back to see Gassan Kunimitsu leading 3-1. How did that happen?

**-Shindou's POV-**

I saw Tsurugi returning with Tenma and he's seemed to have calmed down a bit. I went to ask coach if we could put him back in and he nodded. I went over and called Tsurugi back as we switched Kurama and him. He just went over to his position. There were only five minutes left. By the least, we needed two goals but knowing Tsurugi, he'll aim for three.

The whistle and Hikaru passed him the ball after which he passed it to Nishiki. Masamune managed to get him with _Claymore_ but I managed to steal it back and passed it over to Nishiki who then passed it to Tsurugi. As the defenders swarmed him, I ran over to my position.

Tsurugi passed the ball to me and I called my Keshin out. "Fortissimo!" I yelled I kicked the ball in. Hyoudou tried to block it with his Keshin, Kyoshin Gigantes but he was already at his limit and it went in beautifully. Tsurugi followed up quickly with _Lost Angel_ and Shinsuke came and used _Buttobi Jump_ jut before the final whistle. Everyone, especially Shinsuke was happy until he glanced back and we saw Tenma just exiting our clubroom, having missed the entire thing.

**-Shinsuke's POV-**

I scored the winning goal! I can't believe Tenma missed it and hissatsu I used was the one he helped me perfect! I ran over crying that as he doubled back. "S-Sorry! Taiyou woke up and he wanted water so…"

I looked back at Taiyou who was indeed conscious and glared at him.

**-Taiyou's POV-**

"S-Sorry! Taiyou woke up and he wanted water so…" once I heard that, Shinsuke turned and glared at me. "I hate you!" he yelled. Poor little guy. I guess this must be tough for him as well.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, I brought something that might help Tenma with his amnesia." I said and he softened. Everyone was surprised by my statement as I explained about what Endou told me before handing it over to Tenma. It was a whistle of some sort.

We waited excitedly for his reaction and then…he burst into tears and began sobbing.

**-Tsurugi's POV-**

"Taiyou!" we all screamed. Midori began yelling at him as Sangoku and Hikaru tried to calm him down. He didn't calm down and eventually he lost consciousness. We carried him inside so he could rest and after an hour, he finally woke up. Naturally, Shinsuke was the first to run up to him. "You're finally awake!" he cried. Taiyou, who waited along with us, ran towards him but didn't hug him out of fear of being punched a third time.

"I'm so sorry, Tenma! Endou said that it was your treasure and that it would bring your memories back and…!"

"T-Taiyou! It's alright!" Tenma eased quickly but tiredly. "It's okay. He was right. This is my treasure and I remember everything now. It's just…remembering so much at once…I'm sorry for making a scene earlier. I guess it was a bit too much for me."

No one replied and just stared at him. "D-Did you say you remembered everything…?" Shinsuke asked.

"Yes." Tenma replied before everyone went to hug him because that was all that was important. Welcome back, Tenma.

**-Endou's POV-**

I came over to see how things were going and I can see I was right. Still, this whole thing wasn't over. I'm not sure myself if I'll be able to figure it all out but I can try. I turned when I saw a woman by the gate but she quickly left. Stranger and stranger…


	9. Epilouge

It was a bright and early new morning. Tenma had recovered finally but he was mentally exhausted from what happened. He rested for few days and now he was back. Recently, he began to play with his ocarina pendant. No one complained because he actually played it really well and the sounds that came from the tiny instrument was very soothing.

"Is there anything you want me to play, Tsurugi?" he asked the navy-haired boy. He shook his head and said that he could play whatever. It was warabigami. That piece seems to be his favorite.

"Hey, Tsurugi." He said. "I'm really sorry for what I said before about soccer being scary."

"Nah, forget about it." He said. The two were walking to school. Tsurugi was still on punishment and Tenma decided to go with him to help prepare the clubroom as thanks for putting up with him for the last few days. "No, it was really awful of me…"

"You weren't yourself." He told him and Tenma stopped. "Tsurugi. Tell me honestly, what would have happened if I never remembered anything?" he asked sadly, making the striker stop. "When everyone was leaving for the second-half during our match with Gassan Kunimitsu, I had this sense that everyone was abandoning me…" he sobbed. Tsurugi sighed and held his head. "Don't be stupid. Do you think something like that would actually happen?"

Tenma looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." Tsurugi sighed and walked away.

"So…why can't I tell anyone about that storm?" Tenma asked him to his embarrassment. "I swear! You better not tell anyone about that!" he snapped. Tenma laughed and began playing again.

Things were back to normal. But he wished there were some things he wished he would not bring up. "Hey, you never told us why that thing was so special to you." He pointed out and Tenma flinched as he missed a note. "Well, it was a birthday gift from my mom." Tenma began. "You should have seen her. She could play any song on this perfectly and her voice…it was the most stunning thing you've ever heard!"

"Was…?" Tsurugi asked and Tenma looked away. "Oh."

"It really was beautiful…" Tenma said. "It's been so long…I don't even remember how it sounds like anymore… the only thing I can remember clearly is how she played warabigami all the time on this."

"So that's why it's your favorite." He said. "Of course!" Tenma chirped. "I really want to hear my mom sing again…"

"What about your dad?" he asked. He goes for so long about his mom and not his dad. It makes him curious. "Which one?" Tenma asked, making Tsurugi confused.

"I guess the dad with me is pretty busy all the time. Lately, I think he's been avoiding me but I'm not sure." Tenma said. "People say he's scary but I love him!"

"Okay." Tsurugi sighed. Halfway, Tenma began to play again when suddenly, he stopped and turned. "Something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..." Tenma sighed. Tsurugi looked at him one more time. "How about playing warabigami again?"

Tenma smiled and nodded but Tsurugi looked back worriedly. "…"

* * *

Ugh, I suck at writing mysteries. I deleted the new fic and decided to start over again but it might take some time. I'm going on hiatus to find something. See you guys until then.


End file.
